


Sins Of The Father

by unaspectre



Series: Melissa [2]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nickie Elders' past returns to haunt him, he turns to the Caine family for help. Sequel to Family Circle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad as my beta has never seen the show.  
> Enjoy

The room fell into silence after the body was placed on the table and everyone left him alone. Nickie Elder hated these kinds of autopsies; it was a nine year old girl lying on the table in front of him and he had to tell people how she’d died.

The chill of the room permeated him and Nickie took several deep breaths before he was able to switch on the recorder to do his autopsy. As he opened the bag on the table Nickie gasped, the poor child had a symbol burned into her forehead, a symbol that he knew, a symbol that reminded him of a man who still haunted his dreams despite how long it had been since Nickie had last seen him.

“No,” he breathed horrified, “He can’t be back.”

Nickie moved away from the body and sat down; he could almost feel the black shadows from his past reaching out to pull him back. He forced himself to focus, he had to do this or there’d be questions, questions he didn’t have the answer to.

Taking a deep breath Nickie started the recording again, hoping he was wrong but doubting it.

 

Miles away the light melody floated across the early morning, the man sitting in the garden watched the birds swoop to the sound of his flute. From the corner of his eye he could see his niece standing listening, her head tilted to one side her eyes closed to enjoy the song. Finally the tune ended and Caine unfolded himself from the ground, he gave a gentle bow at Melissa’s soft applause.

“That was beautiful,” she smiled when he reached her.

“It is simply the sounds that come from the peace surrounding me,” Caine shrugged, “Are we ready to leave?”

Melissa shrugged, “Grandfather is doing one more sweep to check. But I’m pretty sure we have everything we need.”

“Good,” Caine smiled, he looked to the distance for a few moments, “It will be good to go back, to spend some time with Peter.”

Melissa squeezed his arm, “You really miss him, so why have you stayed here for the past few months?”

“Peter needed time to understand his new role without me there,” Caine explained, “He knows where I am and if he needs me all he has to do is reach out.”

“Good to know,” Melissa said as she checked her watch, “If we don’t leave soon we’ll miss our plane, I’ll round up Grandfather if you get the bags.”

Caine laughed softly as he watched the young woman try to hurry Matthew Caine, it had been a good few months. Although the possibility his wife was alive had turned out to be false he’d spent time with his father and got to know his niece better. Now it was time to return home.

 

Peter Caine moved through the Tai Chi positions with grace, centring himself after a long day. He was still getting used to his new role in the world and found he was extremely tired at the end of the day so he made sure he made time to relax himself.

“Hey,” a voice said from behind, “You’re actually upright this time.”

Peter spun to find his cousin standing in the doorway, “Melissa, what are you doing here?”

They hugged quickly before Peter looked at her waiting for her to say something.

“Well,” she shrugged, “I’m moving here. I have a job at the university besides I couldn’t let those two reprobates out without supervision.”

“What?” Peter frowned confused before smiling as the two men walked into the apartment, “Pop,” he moved to his father and embraced him tightly; “You were blocking me sensing you?”

Caine shrugged, “I did not wish to ruin the surprise.”

Peter shook his head before he turned to the older man and smiled again, “Grandfather.”

Matthew Caine pulled the young man into a tight embrace, enjoying the feeling of joy permeating the room.

 

“Are you just visiting, grandfather?” Peter asked as he took the older man’s bags, “Or is this going to be a more permanent arrangement?”

Matthew gave small shake of his head, “I am just visiting for now to make sure Melissa is settled in her new job and to see you, Peter.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Peter told him.

Matthew affectionately touched his grandson’s cheek, “As am I.”

Peter beamed before he took the bags into the backroom, he hurried back so he could talk some more with his family. He found Caine standing waiting for him while Melissa and Matthew stood on the balcony looking out across the city.

“How are you, my son?” Caine asked, “Do you regret your decision?”

Peter shrugged, “Not really but then again I’m not exactly no longer a cop.”

Caine tilted his head in confusion, waiting for his son to explain that last remark.

“I’m consulting,” Peter explained, “Captain Simms asked me if I’d do it a few weeks ago and it means I’m still part of that world. Are you disappointed?”

“Peter,” Caine affectionately squeezed his son’s shoulder, “Of course not. I am proud of you no matter what.”

                        *********************************************

Peter and Melissa walked into the bar deep in conversation; they’d been evicted from the apartment so Matthew could rest after the journey and Caine wanted to visit the Ancient.

They were so engrossed in their discussion that Peter didn’t notice some of his ex-colleagues sitting in a booth as he and Melissa took a seat.

 

Jody sipped her drink before turning to the woman at her side, “So,” she motioned to where Peter sat, “Who do you think the flavour of the week is?”

“That was bitter?” Mary Margaret said in a slight sing song.

Jody rolled her eyes, “Come on, in all the time you’ve known Peter you’ve never noticed how he goes through relationships?”

Mary Margaret chuckled, “You’ve got a point.”

They both laughed as they watched Peter and the woman sitting with him animatedly talking, Jody saw Kermit enter the bar and waved him over.

“Ladies,” Kermit greeted them, “Having fun?”  
Jody raised her glass to him while Mary Margaret chuckled, “We’re just Peter watching.”

Kermit frowned at her, “Why not just talk to him? It’s not like he quit his friends.”

“Don’t want to interrupt his date,” Jody replied, pointing to the woman sitting with Peter.

As she turned slightly revealing the pair Kermit stared, “Melissa?”

Without another word he left them and headed to the other table with a grin. The two women shared a confused look.

“Did we miss something?”

 

“So, I decided I’ve had enough of hiding away,” Melissa explained, “If they’re going to come after me I may as well live my life. I’m going to back to work plus I’m going to be learning a bit about forensics. I got an interest after everything that’s happened.”

“That’s good,” Peter smiled at her, “Why here?”

“Are you kidding, Peter?” she laughed, “I have actual family here. I thought it’d be nice.”

“Well, well, well,” a new voice interrupted them; “I definitely didn’t expect to see you?”

Melissa turned to the man that stood suddenly at their table and smiled, “Kermit. Good to see you again.”

Before Kermit could reply Melissa moved and hugged him. He saw Peter smirk before he gave the young woman a quick squeeze.

“So why are you back?” Kermit asked as he pulled over a seat to join them, “Big emergency concerning the Caine clan?”

“Even worse,” Peter told his friend before taking a drink and handing over to his cousin.

Melissa gave Kermit a sweet smile, “I’m moving here.”

“Oh God,” Kermit groaned, “I better send out a warning to the rest of the city.”

“Thanks,” Melissa replied wryly while Peter chuckled.

“By the way,” Kermit told Peter, “You missed a few people over there. They’re having bets on who trouble here is.”

Peter grimaced as he saw the two women in the corner, he normally would have realised they were nearby but because he’d been so focussed on the conversation with his cousin he’d ignored his senses. He gave them a wave motioning them to come and join him. Jody and Mary-Margaret wandered over and Peter smiled at them.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Peter,” Mary-Margaret greeted him, “Nice of you to notice us.”

“Sorry,” Peter apologised to the women, “I want you guys to meet someone,” he motioned to the woman sitting across from him, “Jody Powell, Mary-Margret Skalany, this is Melissa Caine – my cousin.”

Melissa laughed at the stunned looks that covered the faces of the two detectives, “I’m guessing that was a surprise.”

“A bit,” Jody managed before recovering, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah,” Mary-Margaret added.

“You guys probably have some great stories about Peter,” Melissa noted, “And since we’ve known each other only a few months I don’t have much dirt,” she grinned wickedly at her cousin grimacing across from her, “Care to share?”

Jody slid into the spare seat with an equally wicked smile covering her face, “Love to.”

Peter winced; this was not looking good for him. However before they could start sharing his most embarrassing moments their pagers went off. All three detectives made apologies before leaving the cousins.

                        *********************************************

Jody shook her head sadly as she watched the little boy’s body being put in the coroners van. Kermit was talking to the Captain who was trying to keep her composure along with the rest of them.

“Dr Elder,” Karen Simms caught the coroner as he was about to leave, “I want the report as fast as possible. I want the bastard that did this.”

Nickie nodded nervously, “Yes, Captain. I’ll have my report for you in about two hours.”

As he started away Jody caught him, “You’ve seen this before, right?”

“Why do you say that?” Nickie asked apprehensively.

Jody rested her hand on his shoulder, “I saw it in your face when you saw the body. There are more bodies like this one.”

Nickie nodded, “A few days ago. It was in the 67th’s jurisdiction.”

“Thanks, Nickie,” Jody told him softly, “You’d better go.”

With a quick nod of his head Nickie left with the body. Jody stood staring at the pond where they’d found the poor boy.

“These things are never easy,” Karen said as she moved to Jody’s side, “But when it’s a child...I want whoever did this, Detective.”

“So do I, Captain,” Jody said grimly, “So do I.”

 

They were back.

Nickie sat with his head in his hands trying to calm himself down after the sudden realisation. His initial reaction was to run, just pack up and get as far away from here as humanly possible but he knew that wouldn’t work. They’d find him no matter what.

There’d been two children so far, unless he found some way to stop them then Nickie had no doubts there’d be so many more. He couldn’t let that happen, he’d been barely a child himself the last time but now he had the chance to do something to stop this nightmare and make sure no other families were torn apart.

“Caine,” he murmured to himself, “If he was here...” Nickie chewed on his lip before making a decision, “Peter, I hope you’re as good as your father.”

Sending his report to Captain Simms, Nickie shut down his computer. He grabbed his jacket and wallet before leaving the building. In his hurry he didn’t see the man watching and following him.

 

Peter and Melissa strolled through the streets of Chinatown; they’d had dinner and continued to chat after the others had left.

“Were you not dying to go with them?” Melissa asked with a teasing smile as they strolled.

Peter shrugged, “If I’m needed they’ll ask me to come in.”

Melissa laughed, “You’re lying through your teeth.”

“I...” Peter hesitated before rolling his eyes, “It’s strange but I chose this. I wanted to follow my father and become a Shaolin priest,” he stopped walking, held out his arm and showed her the brand, “This means more to me than my badge did.”

Melissa gently traced the brand with her finger, “Our family destiny. Better than the one my father left me.”

Peter rested his hand on her shoulder, “You’re a Caine, this is a part of you too.”

Melissa shrugged, “I guess.”

“When do you start your job” Peter changed the subject starting them walking again.

“Next week,” she replied, “I also need a place to live. I contacted the detective in charge of the case back in Seattle a few weeks ago letting him know where I was. He wasn’t too happy about me dropping off the radar but he assured me my bank account would be unfrozen by the time I got here.”

Peter nodded, “So we’re apartment hunting too?”

“Do you really think the four of us in that one small apartment is going to work for long?” Melissa asked with a grin.

“Good point,” Peter nodded.

As they laughed together a cry from nearby made them turn, Peter started to run and Melissa grimaced before she ran after him.

 

Nickie walked as quickly as he could towards Chinatown, he was dreading telling Peter how he knew about the people committing these murders but it was the only thing he could do. Nickie liked his life, he had friends – okay not many but a few and he was doing his best to make up for everything that had happened in the past. He didn’t want people to know, especially Peter. But Nickie also knew he had no choice.

He decided to take a shortcut through the park, it would only cut about ten minutes off the walk but it was also less crowded which he preferred. As he scurried along the path Nickie skidded to a halt when he found himself face to face with a piece of his past.

Nickie swallowed as he tried to get his feet to move away from the man standing in front of him. The man had aged a great deal in the last twenty years, his once black hair was now grey, short and wispy but his eyes hadn’t changed. The dark almost black pools that Nickie had always feared were drilling into him and Nickie couldn’t move.

“Nicholas,” the man hissed, “You’ve grown.”

Nickie said nothing, wishing he could find a comeback or a way to tell the man to leave him alone but he was frozen.

“My dear boy, are you not going to say hello?” the seemingly affectionate words sliced through Nickie like ice.

“Why are you back, Tames?” Nickie managed finally.

Tames laughed softly, it was deep and menacing chilling Nickie to his soul, “I’m here to finish my work, son.”

“I’m not your son,” Nickie was shaking.

Tames laughed again, “Come with me. You can see the others once more, all your siblings. Don’t you miss them?”

“No,” Nickie shook his head, managing to step away only to find two large men blocking his path, “I’m not helping you.” He cried out as his arms were grabbed and he was held in place.

Tames moved closer to Nickie until they were almost nose to nose, “You have no choice, Nicholas. You help or my friends here will kill you, choose.”

“No,” Nickie said before crying out as his arms were twisted, he struggled against the hold but couldn’t break free.

 

Nickie gave another cry as he slammed into the tree, his head impacting with dizzying force against the trunk. Struggling to focus as the two large men walked towards him again. Nickie was astonished when he wasn’t hit again.

“Hey,” a woman’s voice at his side brought him back to reality, “Look at me.”

Nickie shook his head trying to get the two images in front of him to blend into the one. He could see Peter behind the woman fighting off the burly bodyguards but Tames had disappeared.

“Hey, look at me,” the woman said, she gently touched his chin wincing slightly, “That’s a nasty cut on your head. What’s your name?”

“You have to stop him,” Nickie told her, “Don’t let him get away.”

She turned to where Peter was dodging several punches, “We’re not.”

“No,” Nickie tried to get his fuzzy brain to start working again, “Tames.”

“We will,” the woman assured him, making him look at her again, “Tell me your name.”

Peter suddenly appeared at their side, “Is he okay?”

“His brain’s a little scrambled,” the woman said, “I’m trying to get his name.”

“Peter?” Nickie whispered.

“Your name is Peter?” the woman asked him.

Peter laughed slightly, “His name is Nickie, he’s a friend of mine.”

“Oh,” the woman shrugged, “We need to get him out of here. Any doctor’s nearby?”

“No, no doctors,” Nickie told her, he tried to push away from them.

Peter caught his friend’s arm, “It’s okay, Nickie. I’ll take you to my father. Okay?”

Nickie nodded, sighing in relief. He winced as they helped him to his feet and started walking again. Realising he had no idea who the woman helping him was Nickie looked at her.

“Who’re you?” he blurted out.

“This is Melissa,” Peter told him.

Nickie blinked, “Hello, Melissa.”

“Hi, Nickie,” Melissa replied with a smile, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Nickie said.

“This is the best impression you’ve probably ever made on a woman,” Peter chuckled slightly, “With a concussion.”


	2. Chapter 2

Caine smiled as he realised all his plants were still alive, Peter was better at this than he’d realised. His father was inside talking with the Ancient, both men had found a great deal in common.

Caine was happy to be home, it was something only a few years ago he hadn’t believed he’d ever have again. Then he had ended up in hospital when helping a friend, and woken up to find the one thing to mend his broken spirit.

Peter.

His son, no longer a child now a man who despite the pain and hardship he had suffered had become the protector Caine had always known he would become. Caine never resented Paul Blaisdale for the taking the role of a father in Peter’s life when he was alone although he did feel sad that there were things his son would go to Paul for that he couldn’t talk to him about.

 

“Pop,” the peace of the apartment was shattered by Peter’s voice.

Caine turned, surprised to find Peter and Melissa supporting the limp form of Dr Nickie Elder between them. He quickly moved to them and helped them rest the young man on a mat on the floor.

“What happened?” Caine asked as he looked at the pale face of Peter’s friend.

Melissa shrugged, “He was jumped. I think he knew who it was.”

“Really?” Peter asked.

“He said something about Tames,” Melissa explained, “That we had to stop him.”

Peter frowned, moving out of the way as Caine started to tend to Nickie’s wounds. He didn’t like when any of his friends were hurt but Nickie...he wasn’t even a cop, he shouldn’t be in danger.

“Hey,” Melissa touched his arm, “Let’s get out of the way until he’s able to talk to you, okay?”

Peter nodded and together they left the room. Moving onto the veranda Melissa watched her cousin pace, wishing she could say something to stop his anxiety.

“Tames?” Peter turned to her, “Are you sure that’s what he said?”

“He said it several times,” Melissa shrugged, “So yeah.”

Peter fell silent again for several minutes before he turned to her, “Is that familiar to you?”

Melissa shrugged, “Slightly but that could mean anything.”

Peter shook his head, “There’s something about that, something...”

 

Nickie groaned as he opened his eyes, his head was pounding and he felt sick. Looking up he saw Caine fixing something.

“Caine,” he forced past his dry throat, “You’re back?”

“Yes,” Caine looked down at the injured young man, “You need to rest for now, I am going to give you something to help with your headache.”

Nickie nodded, drinking the foul mixture Caine placed at his lips. He sighed slightly as his pounding headache lessened, he looked at the man sitting beside him and Nickie smiled.

“Thank you,” he breathed before dropping his head, “I need your help, Caine.”

“I will help,” Caine assured Nickie, “But first you must rest. We can discuss this in the morning.”

Nickie was about to protest but he found he couldn’t form a sentence and fell asleep before he realised it.

                        *********************************************

Kermit sat in front of his computer trying to discover anything about the child who had been killed, he hated this part of his job but he wanted to catch the monster that did this.

“Kermit?”

The voice made him look up, surprised she’d managed to get into the office without him realising. Then again she was a Caine.

“Melissa,” Kermit greeted his visitor, “I’m really busy, can whatever this is wait?”

“Not really,” she pulled the spare chair over, “I know you’re working just now but Peter asked me to get you to look for something.”

Kermit winced, “A cryptic Caine is the last thing I need just now, Melissa. Get to the point.”

“A guy called Nickie Elder was attacked last night,” Melissa started.

“Is he alright?” Kermit cut her off.

Melissa nodded, “Uncle gave him some powerful stuff to make him sleep. Anyway before he went to sleep he said a name, Tames. Peter asked if you could look it up.”

Kermit nodded and started to type, “Why didn’t he come himself|?”

“Said that would cause too many questions,” Melissa chuckled, “If anyone asks why I was here you just tell them it’s about my thing in Seattle.”

He rolled his eyes before sitting up straighter as the computer tossed out some results, as Kermit checked the hits he let out a low whistle. Melissa leaned over his shoulder and stared at the picture on the screen.

“That’s the guy from last night,” Melissa murmured, “Younger but no less creepy.”

“Frederick Tames,” Kermit read, “Leader of a cult, accused of killing the children of his followers so that each set of parents had only one kid. Although they managed to get him Tames disappeared from a jail cell never to be seen again - until last night.”

“Kermit,” Melissa squinted at the screen, “Can you magnify that bit there?”

He quickly highlighted and magnified the part of the screen she indicated staring in amazement at who was suddenly looking back at them.

“Nickie?” they said in unison.

 

“What time is it?”

Peter turned and smiled at his friend as he staggered onto the balcony, “Good morning, how’re you feeling?”

Nickie grimaced, “Not great. What did your father give me?”

Peter shrugged, “I’m still not very good at the whole apothecary stuff so don’t have a clue,” he paused and looked at the other man, “Why were you walking through that park, Nickie. It’s nowhere near your apartment.”

Nickie dropped his head, “I was coming to ask you for help. Pete, I’m in trouble and I have no idea what to do.”

“What kind of trouble?” Peter asked his friend worriedly.

Nickie dropped his head; “There’s something about me I’ve never told you, something about me...” he trailed off and pulled his sleeve up to reveal a burn mark on his shoulder.

Peter studied the scar, it was a triangle intersected by the symbol for infinity, “Where did you get that?”

“I...eh...It...”

“It’s the mark of a cult,” Melissa stated as she walked onto the balcony, “One that’s killing children again.”

Nickie dropped his eyes away from his friend once more; he had so much to atone for and needed Peter to understand.

“Hey,” Peter said kindly, “I’m not judging you, Nickie but I can only help if you tell me.”

 

They re-entered the apartment, Nickie winced as he saw who was standing with Caine and Matthew.

“K...K...Kermit,” Nickie stammered as he saw the detective there.

“He gave me a lift,” Melissa noted as she moved to her grandfather’s side and took a seat, “We found your friend from last night, I think you should fill everyone in.”

Nickie nodded swallowed hard, “His name is Frederick Tames, he helped my parents when they got into debt but after he did he would appear every so often on business trips. One day we sold everything and I was taken to this large compound where Tames lived with his followers.”

“How old were you?” Peter asked softly.

“Eight,” Nickie replied, “We lived there for years until the police finally stopped him. But over the years I watched...I...” he paused and took a deep breath, “For some reason he didn’t want anyone to have more than one child, only the eldest was allowed to survive. I watched as he had parents kill their own children.”

“Oh God,” Melissa breathed horrified.

“My mother tried to get me out,” Nickie whispered, “My father just stood there as one of the others killed her on Tame’s orders. I should have said something when I saw the first body but I...”

“It’s okay,” Peter assured his friend, “Why did he come after you now?”

Nickie grimaced, “Because I’m one of his chosen.”

 

Caine, Peter and Kermit stood on the balcony after Nickie’s confession. Matthew had decided to go for a walk while Nickie was sitting staring at nothing, Melissa had volunteered to sit and watch over him for the moment.

“What do we do?” Peter asked, “If this guy is coming after Nickie.”

“We protect him,” Caine reminded his son.

“Nickie isn’t the only one who needs protecting,” Kermit reminded them, “This guy is killing children – again. We have to stop him.”

“The one thing we know for sure is that he wants Nickie,” Caine mused, “I do not like the thought of making him bait when he is so afraid.”

Peter shrugged, “Maybe he needs to face his fear. Anyway I don’t think we’ll need to make him bait because I’ll bet anything this Tame’s guy will try to get Nickie again. We just have to be prepared.”

 

“Here,” Melissa handed Nickie some tea, “Drink this.”

He nodded his thanks taking the mug before he looked at her properly, “Who are you?”

“Melissa,” she introduced herself with a smile.

“I mean, who are you to Peter and Caine?” Nickie told her with a wry smile.

Melissa smiled, “Hi, I’m Melissa Caine.”

“Caine?”

“Peter’s my cousin,” she explained, “And before you say it he just found out himself last year.”

“Oh,” Nickie tilted his head, “Thanks for this. I just...I just wanted to get away from my past and to never to have to think about them ever again. I should have known better, I should have known when Tames disappeared from jail he’d return but it had been so long that I started to relax.”

Melissa reached out and gently rested her hand on his comfortingly. They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Melissa found her voice.

“I was ten when my father beat my mother to death for not giving him a son,” she told him, “I haven’t seen him since. You’re not the only one who got a horrible parent. I think the only one of us who got a good father is Peter and somehow he got two.”

Nickie laughed, “Guess you’re right.”

“So what made you become a coroner?” Melissa asked, leaning back in her chair.

“I wanted to help,” Nickie explained, “Wanted to do some good but people aren’t my strength so I thought I could do this and help work out why people had died.”

Melissa nodded, “Makes sense.”

“What about you?” Nickie asked, “Cop? Shaolin?”

Melissa chuckled, “Pharmacologist.”

“Oh.”

“I’m just learning about being a Caine,” she told him, “And frankly I think they’re a little nuts.”

Nickie laughed softly, “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

                        *********************************************

Melissa glanced around Nickie’s small apartment, “Not the neatest person in the world is he?” she noted.

Kermit chuckled, “Are you?”

“I take the fifth,” Melissa replied, giving him a grin before she started scanning the room again.

Kermit had offered to go get Nickie some clean clothes, the younger man had also asked for a few of his old journals in the hopes of finding a clue to what they could do now so Melissa offered to come along. Mostly so she could get out of the apartment where Peter had done at least ten circuits within the five minutes before they’d left.

“You get the clothes, I’ll get the papers,” Melissa said.

Kermit gave a mock salute, “Whatever you order, ma’am.”

He turned and headed into the bedroom leaving her to follow the instructions hastily written by Nickie for the books he wanted. She was very impressed by the books he owned but decided to study them again at a later date and continued to follow his instructions. The man owned a lot of books and they filled most of the small room.

“Aha,” she smiled, Melissa reached up and brought down the leather bound journals desperately trying not to give into her curiosity and look inside.

“Find them?” Kermit called.

“What gave it away,” she called back smiling at his chuckle.

Grabbing the backpack that was sitting haphazardly on the couch Melissa started to throw the journals in. She gasped as an arm wrapped around her waist but before she could make a noise a hand clamped over her mouth. Melissa struggled against whoever was holding her but she couldn’t get away, kicking out she managed to knock over a lamp.

“Melissa?” Kermit called, he appeared in the bedroom door gun in hand but stopped as the man standing beside the one holding Melissa pressed a gun to her head.

“Detective Griffin,” the one in charge growled, “Put it down or I shoot.”

Kermit slowly lowered his gun, “Let her go.”

The man laughed, “Tell Dr Elder we’ll let her go when he comes to Tames. He’ll know where to come.”

The two men started out dragging the still struggling Melissa with them, Kermit moved to try and help the young woman but misjudged it. He slammed into the wall as the leader of the two managed to block Kermit’s attack.

“Tell him when you wake up,” the leader told Kermit before knocking him out.

 

“Kermit?”

Kermit groaned, trying to work out why his head was currently three times its normal size.

“Kermit,” the voice came again and he winced.

“Quietly,” Kermit murmured as he sat up, he looked into the face of the man watching him worriedly, “Peter?”

“What happened?” the younger man asked as he helped Kermit off the ground, “Where’s Melissa?”

“Dammit,” Kermit snapped as the memory of the few minutes before everything went black came back, “I’m sorry, Peter. Two of Tames guys grabbed her, they want Nickie.”

Peter’s jaw clenched, “Where?”

Kermit shrugged then wished he hadn’t, “They didn’t say,” he sighed, “They think Nickie will know.”

Peter nodded grimly, “Then we ask Nickie.”

 

Nickie was getting worried. Kermit and Melissa had been gone a long time, so Peter had gone to see if they needed any help. Caine was tending his plants while the elder Caine had joined the Ancient once more for a walk around the city.

“Nickie,” Caine said without looking up, “They will be back when they are back. Worrying about it will not make them move any faster.”

The young man nodded before he started to pace the veranda, “I could go...”

“They are out because you need to be protected,” Caine reminded him, “Nickie, sit down. Peter will hurry them along so sit down.”

Nickie slowly sank into the seat beside him. He hated this, he hated that the fear from his past that he had tried so hard to outrun was once more controlling his life. Nickie was grateful that Peter, Caine and Kermit were willing to help him; he was also amazed that Melissa was helping – she didn’t know him but she’d been wonderful since he’d met her.

“Pop!!”

Nickie scrambled off his seat skidding to a stop as he saw only Peter and an obviously hurt Kermit coming in.

“Where is Melissa?” Caine asked, his voice not betraying the fear that Nickie was feeling.

“She was taken,” Peter said as he moved Kermit to a seat, “Nickie, where are they?”

“What?” confusion filled Nickie’s voice.

“They said you’d know where they are,” Kermit replied, his brow furrowed from a headache.

“But...” Nickie spun to look at Caine, “I don’t. I honestly have no idea.”

Caine rested his hand on Nickie’s shoulder, “If they believe you know where they are then it is more than possible you do, even subconsciously.”

Nickie shook his head, “I don’t. I haven’t seen these people for over fifteen years.”

“They have Melissa,” Peter reminded his friend, “And we don’t know if they’ll hurt her so think, Nickie. There has to be something.”

Nickie shook his head, “There isn’t.”

“Dammit, Nickie,” Peter snapped.

“Peter,” Caine calmed his son before turning to Nickie once more, “We will go through this logically and try to work it out together. Everyone sit down, we will find her.”

                        *********************************************

Melissa turned as the door to the small cell she was in opened, she stepped back wishing she was able to fight the way Peter and her uncle could but she hadn’t had the chance recently to ask for some training which, if she got out of here, she planned on doing.

“Look what we have here,” the older of the two men who entered smirked, “A Caine.”

“You,” Melissa gasped in horror as she saw the men who had abducted Peter when she’d first met him and her uncle, the two men who had ruined her life by targeting her friends and sent her into hiding.

They both smiled viciously, stepping closer to Melissa who stepped back further until she felt the wall against her back.

“So, you guys are really just lackeys,” Melissa said, wondering why she wasn’t shutting up.

The younger man stepped closer to her, “Do you remember what we did to your friend? And trust me she enjoyed it, I bet you would too.”

Melissa cried out as he grabbed her, she struggled against him shocked as he was thrown away from her. Melissa looked up at who had protected her and stared in astonishment.

“I’m sure I told you not to harm my daughter,” Damon Caine stated darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter wanted to hit something, he had become very close to his cousin in the short time they’d known one another. They shared a similar sense of humour; both had parental issues, though completely different issues and Peter just enjoyed talking with her. He’d instantly put her into the same category as his foster sisters – people he’d protect with his life.

Peter knew he had to stay calm, but he was finding it increasingly difficult as he couldn’t do anything to help Melissa until Nickie could tell them what they needed to know.

 

Nickie sat scanning over his old diaries, the ones the therapist he was made to see after being rescued from Tames had forced him to write, trying to find something, some clue to where Tames was, to where they were holding Melissa but so far there seemed to be nothing. Peter jumped as Nickie hurled the book against the wall.

“I can’t find anything,” he spat frustrated, “I don’t remember enough about the place to think of a similar location and these stupid things are useless.”

Caine moved to the younger man and rested his hand on Nickie’s shoulder, “You need to calm yourself. I know how hard this is, Melissa is our family and we care about her too. Let me help you, I can place you under hypnosis and we can search together.”

Nickie stared at Caine, “I don’t...I can’t...” he stopped and looked over at Peter who was practically bouncing; he sighed and nodded, “If it’s the only way then sure.”

Caine motioned the young man to sit down and waved the other two out of room, taking a seat across from Nickie he started to place the younger man into a hypnotic state.

Caine gently talked Nickie through his memories, listening sadly as the young man spoke of the compound he’d been forced to live in as a child. Suddenly Nickie snapped out of the hypnosis.

“Did you recall something?” Caine asked.

Nickie shook his head, “Only that I hated that place. Can I get a few minutes alone?”

Caine nodded, “I will be outside if you need to talk.”

As Caine left the room he didn’t see Nickie grab his jacket before sneaking away down the fire escape.

 

Peter turned as his father left the room, “Well?”

“He is finding it difficult to think of this time in his life,” Caine reminded his son, “I feel he is blocking the memories that could help us.”

“Then we have to keep trying,” Kermit spoke up from his spot in the corner, “If Nickie can’t think of where they are then I say we look back over the original case and find them that way.”

Peter nodded, “I’ll go tell Nickie, perhaps looking at that might help him.”

Caine clapped his son’s arm as he went into the other room before he turned to Kermit, his eyes were hidden behind his glasses but Caine could see the anger he felt at letting them take Melissa.

“It was not your fault,” Caine assured him.

“Still feels like it,” Kermit said shortly, “I should have been more careful, should have been on alert.”

Caine knew the only person who could assure Kermit that it was not his fault was the one they were searching for.

“Dammit,” Peter’s annoyed cry came through the apartment.

“Peter?” Kermit called, “What’s wrong?”

Peter appeared anger on his face, “Nickie’s gone.”

“Gone?”

“He must have used the fire escape,” Peter frowned, “He remembered where they are and he’s gone after them himself. He’s going to get himself killed.”

Caine frowned and rested his hand on his son’s shoulder, “We must continue with our original plan, Peter. Go with Kermit to the station and find out where Nickie went.”

Peter nodded, his eyes filled with worry for his friend and his cousin. Caine touched Peter’s face and looked deep into his son’s eyes giving him strength, reminding him that they would find Melissa and Nickie.

With a deep breath Peter clasped his father’s hand and left the apartment with Kermit in tow.

 

The 101st was buzzing with activity as Peter and Kermit slid inside, they managed to avoid talking to anyone as they headed to Kermit’s office and shut the door. Kermit quickly booted up his computer and started going through the information he and Melissa had found earlier that day.

They both jumped as the door opened and an annoyed Karen Simms walked in.

“Detective Griffin,” she stated coldly making Kermit wince, “Would you like to tell me where you’ve been when you were supposed to be here helping us track down a child killer? And why are you here, Peter considering we haven’t asked for your assistance in any cases recently?”

The two men swapped glances as they faced the woman who was standing with her arms folded across her chest, she held both of them in a sharp gaze.

“We have a lead on the guy that killed the kids,” Kermit finally spoke up.

“And you, Detective Caine?”

Peter sighed, “Captain...” he hesitated knowing that if it was Paul standing before him he’d have instantly confessed what was happening but he wasn’t sure what Captain Simms reaction would be. He looked at her and saw steel in her eyes but he also knew that she trusted him so he took the chance, “The man who killed the kids is the same one who ran a cult years ago that Nickie Elder was taken to by his parents. Tames now has my cousin Melissa and more than likely Nickie in his grasp by now, we’re trying to find where he is.”

Karen stayed silent for several moments as she digested the information she’d just been given, finally she nodded, “Do you need back-up with you?”

“Only if they stay back until we call them,” Kermit replied, “We don’t know what we’ll be heading into.”

“Alright,” Karen told them, “As soon as you find anything let me know.”

She rested her hand on Kermit’s shoulder for a second before leaving them alone again. Peter let out a long sigh turning back to the computer screen.

                        *********************************************

Melissa stared at the man standing in front of her still not believing her eyes.

“Are you not going to say hello?” Damon Caine asked his daughter.

Melissa knew her mouth was open but she was having difficulty forming rational thought, finally she swallowed, “What are you doing here?”

He reached out and gently pushed a strand of dark hair away from her face, “I was hoping for something other than that, possibly a hug.”

“A hug?” Melissa snapped incredulously, “What the hell...you killed my mother and you want a hug?”

Damon dropped his head for moment, “There is a great deal you don’t know, Mel.”

“Don’t call me that,” Melissa snarled at him, “That little girl died the same day as her mother.”

“I didn’t kill your mother,” Damon told her, “I know you think I did but so much more happened that night than you know. I loved your mother and I love you, Melissa.”

“Then let me out of here,” Melissa said.

Damon shook his head, “Impossible.”

“Why?” Melissa demanded angrily, “Are you afraid of this guy Tames or are you just lying to me?”

“There is a great deal going on I can’t tell you, child,” Damon replied sadly, “A great deal I wish I could explain, a great deal I wish I hadn’t done but you have to trust that I’m only trying to protect you.”

“I have no reason to trust you,” Melissa told him coldly.

Damon shrugged, “Maybe but right now you have no other choice.”

He turned as a man came running through the door, “Tames wants to see you.”

“I’ll be back soon,” Damon told his daughter after shooting the man a dark look at the interruption.

“Tames wants her there too,” the man swallowed hard at the look he received from the elder Caine.

Damon frowned and touched Melissa’s shoulder moving her forward, “Stay with me and say nothing.”

 

Melissa walked forward feeling her father’s hand resting on her shoulder; she tried to repress the shudder that went through her as they reached a large room where a group of thirty people or so were standing in a circle. They were a mixture of men and women in almost equal proportions each holding a familiar looking statue but there were no children that Melissa could see.

“Caine,” the man in the centre said, Melissa remembered him from the park when she’d first met Nickie, “I apologise for interrupting your reunion but I have a reunion of my own that you need to witness.”

Melissa gasped as two men dragged a third into the centre of the circle, “Nickie?”

Damon’s hand clamped down on her shoulder keeping her beside him as she tried to move to Nickie, “Stay silent.”

Melissa watched as Tames walked to the shaken man who was being held, Nickie glanced over at her an apology in his blue eyes.

“Nicholas,” Tames said as he walked forward, “I was surprised to hear you’d come to me but I knew you’d come to your senses sooner or later.”

“I came so you would let Melissa go,” Nickie replied, the shake in his voice betrayed how afraid he was, “So let her go.”

Tames laughed sending a shiver along Melissa’s spine, “Your lady friend is not going anywhere. Now, Nicholas it is time for you to take your place amongst your brethren.”

“No.”

Tames frowned, “I give you one more chance, Nicholas. Join me.”

Nickie glanced over to Melissa who saw the fear filling his eyes, she tried to move but Damon held her back.

“I’d rather die,” Nickie stated, swallowing hard as he knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Tames produced a knife and moved towards Nickie, Melissa twisted and managed to get out of her father’s grip. She ran to Nickie just as Tames was about to strike.

“Move,” Tames told her as Melissa grabbed Nickie’s arms placing herself in front of him.

Melissa shook her head, “No.”

“Melissa,” her father said aloud before she heard him in her head, “ _Tames will kill you too_.”

“ _You said you’d protect me_ ,” she shot back hoping he could hear her thoughts too, “ _Protect me now because I’m not letting him kill Nickie_.”

“Tames,” Damon spoke aloud, “If you touch her - our bargain is off.”

Tames turned to him, “Then make her move.”

Damon looked over at his daughter and saw the determined look in her eyes, he smiled, “I’m unable to do that. Perhaps a little time will allow your child some clarity so he will join you once more.”

Tames considered this, he looked at Nickie who was trying to move Melissa and nodded, “Place them in a cell together.”

As Melissa was grabbed out of the room she turned to her father and stared at him until she couldn’t see him anymore.

 

Melissa paced the cell as Nickie sat dejectedly on the bed.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Nickie said softly, “Tames will still kill us, he wouldn’t have hurt you if you hadn’t stopped him.”

“So I should have let him kill you?” Melissa asked incredulously.

Nickie nodded, “I don’t know how you got that other guy to stop him but it won’t last long. Tames will probably kill him then come for us.”

“Hey,” Melissa sat at his side, “I took the chance because I didn’t want you to get hurt, besides it meant I could see if I could trust him.”

“Trust who?”

Melissa gave a slight shrug, “My father.”

“What?”

“I know,” she replied annoyed, “He’s working with Tames but he made a point of talking to me, of trying to get me to trust him and I don’t know, Nickie but I want to.”

Nickie frowned, “I thought you hated him?”

“I did, I do,” she let out an annoyed sigh, “It’s complicated.”

“You’re being naive,” Nickie told her.

“Maybe I am,” she conceded, “But it’s hard not to want to trust him.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Melissa started pacing again.

“So,” she said, “They should be here soon, right?”

Nickie dropped his eyes and Melissa felt anger rise in her.

“You did tell Peter and my uncle where you were going, didn’t you?” Melissa demanded.

“I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt because of me,” Nickie told her, “They said they’d release you if I came.”  
“Now who’s being naive?” Melissa snapped at him, she dropped to sit on the bed, “You owe me so big for all of this.”

“Fine,” Nickie snapped back, “If we get out of this I’ll take you for dinner.”

“Fancy restaurant,” she smiled slightly, “And you have a deal.”

Nickie smiled, not believing for a minute that if they actually got out of here she’d hold him to that promise.

                        *********************************************

Peter sighed in relief as Kermit finally found a possible lair where Tames could be. He felt the way he did before he’d met his father again, the energy that made him want to go in several directions at once. Taking a deep breath Peter managed to centre himself, he needed to remain focussed to help Melissa and Nickie.

“Let’s go,” Kermit said, he poked his head back into the office, “The Captain will have backup ready for it as soon as we need them.”

Peter nodded.

“You okay, Pete?”

“I am. I just need a few minutes,” Peter sighed, “Kermit, all Melissa wants is to have her life back and now this. She came here so we could protect her, Kermit. I was meant to protect her.”

Kermit rested his hand on his surrogate younger brother’s shoulder, “We’ll find them and they’ll be fine. Got it?”

“Got it,” Peter smiled slightly.

Kermit nodded, “Then let’s go get Caine and ride to the rescue.”

                        *********************************************

“What is going on?” Melissa demanded as her father walked into the room they were being held in, “And if you tell me you can’t say I will scream.”

Damon frowned, “Things are complicated, Mel.”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped.

“I need you to trust me a little longer,” Damon told her.

Melissa let out a snort of laughter, “I don’t trust you now. So give me a reason to.”

Nickie moved to her side, “Melissa, maybe...”

She held up her hand and stopped him midsentence as her eyes locked with her father’s, Damon looked away first.

“What do you want to know?” Damon asked.

“Why are you working with the two men who ruined my life?” Melissa asked, unshed tears filling her eyes.

Damon made a move to comfort his daughter but she kept back, moving closer to Nickie who wasn’t too sure standing there was a good thing considering what he knew about Melissa’s father.

“I didn’t know who they were,” he told her, “Now I do, they will pay.”

“When?”

“When it’s time,” Damon replied.

Melissa let out an annoyed sigh, “You’re as cryptic as your brother, you know that?”

Nickie winced at the dark look that covered Damon’s face.

“I am nothing like him,” Damon snarled.

“You’re right,” Melissa replied just as darkly, “I trust him.”

Damon turned to leave and Melissa let out a harsh laugh, “Typical.”

“I’m trying to protect you,” Damon turned back to her.

“Fine,” Melissa said, “Just don’t treat me like an idiot.”

Damon stepped towards her again and rested his hand on her shoulder, “I know you’re not an idiot, Melissa. You have a PhD – I was so proud when you graduated.”

“You were there?” Melissa asked suspiciously.

“I’ve not been the father I should have been because of who I am,” he apologised, “But I have watched from afar to protect you from the same people who killed your mother.”

Melissa swallowed, “Okay, tell me what your plan is.”

 

Damon explained what his plan had been as Nickie and Melissa stared at him.

“Wow,” Melissa murmured, “You really are a bastard.”

Damon frowned at his daughter.

“No,” she shook her head, “Your basic plan was to use the poor kidnapped girl to force Nickie to go through with this insane ritual. But when you saw it was me you didn’t care if he died because you knew you could use me instead.”

“If you had been the one to take the final place I could have stopped the ritual using the bond we have,” Damon finished for her, “Then you protected Nickie, it threw my plans out.”

“Wow, what a shame,” Melissa shot back.

Nickie watched the back and forward between father and daughter wanting to say something but not sure he would even be heard as they bickered.

“What about the two guys who attacked me and abducted Peter last year?” Melissa asked, “What’s their stake in all of this?”

“They are the descendants of someone who believe my grandfather stole their destined power,” Damon shrugged, “Tames is using them for grunt work. I only found out what they did to you when they brought you here.”

“Okay, what is this ritual for?” Melissa asked.

“Tames wants power,” Damon replied, “If he manages to complete this ritual then he will gain the power over life and death. He could destroy the world.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but isn’t that sort of what you wanted to do?” Melissa asked.

“Since you ruined my original plan,” Damon told her, ignoring the sarcastic commentary, “We need another.”

“Nickie, you need to agree to do this ritual,” Melissa said despite wanting to ask her father how ‘he’ had become ‘we’.

“What?” Nickie demanded, panic rising in his eyes, “Melissa, I can’t, I won’t help Tames. Why do you think I tried to run away from it?”

“I don’t care,” she told him, “You want to live? You want both of us to get out of this alive? Then you have to do this,” she took his hand making him look into her eyes, “It’s the only way, Nickie. It’s the only way we’re going to survive this.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter frowned as he looked around the empty room, they’d been wrong about the location of the people holding his cousin and friend.

“Damn,” Kermit snapped as he kicked a handy box, “We’re running out of time. Whatever Nickie was needed for he’s not going to agree to do and this Tames guy will kill him and Melissa.”

“We need to think where else they could go,” Peter stated, he suddenly spun to his father who was looking around the room, “Pop, was Melissa wearing the pendant you gave her?”

“What does that matter?” Kermit asked but was ignored.

“She never takes it off,” Caine told his son, “She told me it makes her feel part of a family.”

“You found me by connecting your chi to Melissa’s,” Peter reminded him, “And then gave me the strength to fight by connecting my chi to hers.”

“Where are you going with this?” Kermit demanded.

Peter rolled his eyes at his friend, “It means she’s been connected to us and that sort of thing leaves an imprint. Couldn’t we try to use that to find her?”

Caine tilted his head slightly as he mused on his son’s idea, “Melissa has only just learned of this part of her heritage, she may not be able to give us her location.”

“We don’t need her to,” Peter replied, “We just need to be able to find her pendant.”

Kermit swapped a look with Caine, “Peter, what are you talking about?”

“I used the pendant to link Peter with Melissa,” Caine said slowly as he suddenly understood his son’s reasoning, “That imprint of Peter should still be there meaning...”

“Meaning we should be able to locate it,” Peter finished, “If we concentrate.”

“Then concentrate,” Kermit told them.

 

Melissa hated that she was forcing Nickie to do something that obviously terrified him but she also knew that if there was any possible way they were going to get out of here alive then he had to do this.

Her father listened to her idea, listened and actually agreed that it was workable. In all honesty Melissa thought it was utterly insane to begin with but since no one else had an idea then her plan was the one they were going with. She was also hoping that Peter, Kermit and her uncle would find them in time since she had more trust in them than she had in her father.

“We have less than twenty minutes before the ceremony starts,” Damon told them, “I will be back once I’ve told Tames I’ve persuaded Nickie to take part in the ceremony.”

“We’ll be ready,” Melissa told him.

He reached out for a moment and gently touched his daughter’s cheek holding her gaze for a moment before he left them alone.

Nickie sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Melissa apologised, “but it’s the only idea I had and since no one else could come up with anything...”

“I know,” Nickie replied, “It’s ironic that I’ve spent so many years avoiding this and suddenly allowing it to happen could be our only way out.”

Melissa shrugged, “At least you’re not setting yourself up for a major fall by trusting someone you know you shouldn’t.”

He grimaced at her, “I’m not?”

“No, you’re trusting me,” she smiled trying to lighten the mood pleased when he smiled back at her.

 

Damon headed back to the cell where his daughter and Nickie were waiting for him. He wasn’t happy about the plan his daughter had come up with but since he had no other ideas they had no choice. Melissa was just as smart as he’d known she would be, he’d known it from the day she was born. He regretted very little in his life except losing his daughter but allowing her to believe that he had killed her mother meant that she would be kept out of his world. Of course that had all come crashing to an end when those idiots tried to abduct her and set Melissa into the path of Damon’s father, brother and the destiny of the Caine family.

If this insane plan worked then Damon knew he wasn’t leaving his daughter’s life again. She was the one good thing he’d ever done and he was determined to keep her in his life.

“Are you ready?” he asked them as he stepped into the cell.

Melissa turned to Nickie who swallowed hard before he nodded, “Let’s do this.”

 

Tames stood in the centre of the large room, around him stood his followers each holding a smaller version of the large statue sitting at one end of the room, the statue Damon thought looked like nothing more than a green blob yet Tames insisted was the key. Damon could see Tames as he walked along the corridor with one hand on his daughter’s shoulder while keeping his other hand on Nickie’s back feeling the resistance in the younger man’s body as he walked forward to the thing he’d been trying to avoid for so many years.

Damon frowned slightly as he saw Melissa reach out and take Nickie’s hand squeezing it as they reached the door. Nickie slowly walked to the empty place that was waiting for him in the circle, he took the statue and snuck a look to where Melissa stood with her father. Her brown eyes were wide as she watched him nervously waiting.

Tames turned to the large statue and nodded to one of his guards who pressed a button to open the roof allowing the light of the full moon to shine on the large statue. Each of the smaller ones started to glow and a stream of light flowed from each towards the centre of the circle and into Tames.

 

Melissa tensed ready to move the moment her father gave her the signal, knowing it had to be soon or whatever this psychopath was doing would actually work. She glanced over at him and saw her father hold up his hand for her to wait. Damon moved slowly away from Melissa to get into position, Melissa could see Nickie watching her looking desperate as he gripped the statue in his hands.

After what seemed like an age Damon nodded sharply to his daughter, Melissa ran to the large statue that sat there and shoved it with all her strength as Nickie flung the smaller one he held to the ground. At the same time Damon took out the first two guards.

Tames let out a snarl of anger, “Kill them.”

Most of those who had been in the circle stared at him confused and started to run away but several others turned to do Tames bidding.

Melissa backed up as several men descended upon her, “Oh crap.”

She let out a cry as she saw a fist coming towards her shocked when the fist was halted, Melissa spun and a grin spread across her face at who stood there.

“Did you miss us?” Peter asked.

 

Peter was surprised his plan to track Melissa using the imprint of his own chi within her pendant had actually worked. In all honesty it had been an idea born out of desperation.

They reached a farm not far from the outskirts of the city, as Kermit stopped the car they heard a crash and scrambled out towards the large barn at the back of the farm. Peter saw Melissa as several men moved menacingly towards her; he ran and grabbed the arm of the man about to strike.

“Did you miss us?” Peter asked, grinning down at her.

He twisted the arm of the man he was holding before kicking him away from Melissa. As the others moved to him he nodded Melissa away. Peter lost sight of Melissa as he was attacked from several sides.

Quickly he dispatched his attackers and turned to check on the others, stopping at the sight before him. Standing face to face with his father was a man Peter hoped never to see again.

Damon Caine, his father’s brother who had tried to kill him.

 

Caine readied to defend himself as he looked into the eyes of his brother. He felt Peter move to his side and could see Kermit standing ready just behind Damon but before any could speak they heard a cry. All four turned to see Melissa standing shaking as a knife was pressed to her throat by Tames.

“Melissa,” Damon cried, he was about to step forward but Caine grabbed his arm holding him back as Tames pressed the knife harder against Melissa’s neck, “Let her go, Tames. I told you before if you harmed her...”

“What?” Tames snarled, he yanked on Melissa’s hair making her cry out again, “You’ve already destroyed everything. But I’ll take the one thing in your life that you care about.”

Melissa stared at her father unable to do anything; she was trying to hold her breath afraid that the slightest movement would mean her death. As everyone was so focussed on her not one of them noticed Nickie until he’d grabbed Tames’ wrist. Nickie pulled moving the blade away from Melissa’s neck allowing her to slide out from under Tames arm and to safety. As Damon pulled Melissa to him Nickie dropped narrowly being missed as Tames swiped at him. Peter ran and grabbed Tames wrist twisting so the knife fell to the ground with a clatter. Tames pulled away and ran out of the barn into the waiting backup Kermit had called the moment they’d reached the farm.

 

Damon held his daughter tightly as she shook, after a few moments he pushed her back to check she wasn’t injured. As he heard the police coming closer Damon turned to his daughter.

“You have to go,” Melissa stated bitterly.

Damon nodded; he wasn’t going to defend his decisions or who he was to her, “I don’t apologise for who I am, Mel.”

“Of course not,” she sighed annoyed.

Damon gently kissed her forehead, “You’re still my daughter,” he looked over to where his brother stood, “You’ll watch over her?”

Caine nodded moving to Melissa as Damon stepped away, he nodded once to his brother before disappearing.

Caine wrapped an arm around his niece before he looked at where Peter stood with a hand on Nickie’s shoulder.

“Let’s go home.”

                        *********************************************

Karen Simms knocked gently on the door to Caine’s apartment wondering what was going on. Kermit had called her after she’d finished the paperwork on the cult they’d arrested.

“Captain,” Peter greeted her softly, “Come in. We’re waiting for you.”

“Why?” Karen asked confused as she saw Kermit sitting with Nickie Elder who was gripping a mug of what she assumed was tea, at their side sat a young woman she didn’t recognise who was wrapped in a blanket her head resting against an old man who looked remarkably like Caine. Caine himself was standing simply watching over the room as Karen walked in.

“We thought you’d want to know what happened first hand,” Kermit spoke up, motioning for her to sit down.

Taking her seat Karen reached out and touched Nickie’s arm, questioning with her eyes if he was okay. Nickie looked at her for a second before he looked back down at the liquid in the mug he was holding to him.

Karen then listened astonished as they explained everything that had happened over the past few days to her.

“Why were they killing the children?” Karen asked, surprised as Nickie flinched violently at the question. When they all turned to him she quickly understood why.

“Nickie,” Caine pushed softly.

“The rule was...” he trailed off and licked his lips, “The rule was each set of parents were to have only one child. Tames believed or maybe it was what his ritual called for was...was that the power of the families converged on the single child.”

“But each victim was an only child,” Karen reminded him.

“They were the children of those he’d already chosen,” Nickie whispered horrified at the thought, “If they had children themselves...”

“There wouldn’t be enough for his ritual.”

Karen turned as the young woman finished the sentence for Nickie. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness as she stayed close to the old man.

Nickie nodded, “I’m sorry, Captain. I know I should have told you the minute I realised what was happening but you have to understand that even after all these years, Tames terrified me like nothing ever has.”

“I understand,” Karen told him, “But I can promise you this, he’s never getting out of jail.”

 

Karen stood on the balcony on Caine’s apartment with Kermit and Peter.

“It would have been a little more helpful it you two thought to actually let me in on what was going on,” she scolded them, smiling slightly as they both hung their heads, “But I understand why you tried to keep it a secret.”

“I’m hoping none of Nickie’s part in what happened will be in the official report,” Peter mentioned, “Or Melissa’s.”

“That...Peter...” Karen trailed off with an annoyed sigh, “There’s no need for them to be mentioned,” she rolled her eyes at him, “One day, Detective.”

“I’m not a detective anymore,” Peter reminded her as he did every time she called him that.

Karen shook her head, “I have to go. Try and keep out of trouble for a few days.”

Peter laughed, “We’ll try.”

“Detective Griffin,” she turned to Kermit, “I expect you to turn up for your shift tomorrow.”

“Of course, Captain,” Kermit nodded.

                        *********************************************

Nickie stood looking out across the city knowing at some point he’d have to leave the sanctuary of Caine’s place and head back to his own apartment but for the moment, for the moment he was relieved that Caine wasn’t kicking him out.

“Hi.”

Nickie turned to find Melissa standing there, “Hi.”

Melissa took a deep breath, “It wasn’t your fault, Nickie. You know that right?”

“It feels like it,” he whispered, “If I hadn’t been so stupid you wouldn’t have ended up with a knife at your throat.”

She shuddered at the memory, “You stopped him. You faced your fear, Nickie. That’s damned incredible.”

He said nothing continuing to watch the city for several minutes until Melissa gently nudged him with her shoulder.

“Hey, you know you still owe me dinner,” Melissa grinned at him, “Remember?”

He looked down at her confused, “Seriously?”

“Of course I’m serious,” she laughed, “I never give up the chance for a free meal. Besides,” she continued as he looked crestfallen, “It means we might actually manage to have a conversation without someone interrupting or trying to kill us.”

“You want to have dinner with me?” Nickie asked her confused.

Melissa laughed, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s just,” he hesitated looking embarrassed, “Its rare any woman wants to actually have dinner with me never mind a beautiful one.”

Melissa blushed at what he thought of her, “Well I’m looking forward to it.”

With a smile she slipped her hand into his and rested her head against his arm to watch the city before them, both trying to forget everything that had happened over the past few days.

 

In a car driving away from them Damon Caine mused over the past few days. His daughter now knew the truth which meant he had to be careful. He had enemies that would gladly use her to get to him so for now he had to trust in his hated brother to protect her.

For now at least.


End file.
